bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Kataritsugu Koto
Kataritsugu Koto, 語り継ぐこと (literally meaning "The Things I Pass Down") by Chitose Hajime is the ending theme for Season 1 of the anime series Blood+. Video Lyrics Romaji Namida ikutsu koborete Shin getsu no yohoru hitotsu umi ga umareta Tooku tsumui da kotoba Katari betachi no monogatari no naka ni Mukashi dareka ga koko de Harisake sou na ume o sotto hiraita Futa ni kanadete zutto Donna basho ni mo tazusaete yukeru yo Kesanaite anata no naka no Tomoshibi wa suranari itsushika Kagayaku kara Kataritsugu koto ya tsutaete yuku koto Jidai no uneri o watatte iku fude Kaze hikaru kyou no hi no sora o Uketsui de sore o ashita ni te otoshite Fubi ni hitari ni kami ni Anata no mukou kaima mieru omokake Moshimo toki no nagere o Saka no boretara sono hito ni deaeru Kono sekai umarete soshite Akaerareta ara yuru namae ni Megai kaaru Itoshii egao ni kokoro ukashite Arashi ni yurai de tachi tomare toki mo Mamoritai subete o sasagete mo Omoi wa chikara ni sugaata o kaeru kara Kataritsu ite tsutaete yuku koto Jidai no uneri o watatte iku fude Kaze hikaru kyou no hi no sora o Uketsui de sore o ashita ni te toashite English Translation How many tears have I spilled, The night of a new month was born on the sea, Words were spun in the distance, Telling stories A former person here, My chest secretly seems that it is stretching so that it will burst open, While I play my song, To what kind of place must I also carry this kick in my hand? Don't die, the middle of your Light is stretching unnoticed, Because you shine, I'm given the transmission of your death, I boat through the winding of the epochs, The wind shines, today's sky, Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that. In your fingers, in your brow, in your hair, I face away from you, If time's stream, Could be reversed, I would meet that person. This world's birth and All the names it is given, Have desires, Your beloved smiling face stirs my heart, In the storm I shake, But there is a time where I stop, I want to protect, to lift up you up, Because my feelings become powerful. I'm given the transmission of your death, I boat through the winding of the epochs, The wind shines, today's sky, Succeed, tomorrow, deliver that. English Translation / new test version How many tears were shed on the night of the new moon to create this sea Carefully woven words from the past in the tales of storytellers Once upon a time, somebody with badly hurt feelings opened up their heart here If the story is played as a song, you can bring it anywhere with you Don't let the fire inside you disappear It would survive and it shall grow into a flame some day Passing on the story and telling the tales, it is like a ship that travels on a river named history Please pass the sky we have today, in which the wind shines, to tomorrow Through your fingers, your forehead, your hair I see a shadow of that person in you If I could travel back in time, I could see this person Born in to this world, we are all given names, all of which are named after a wish When I am moved by the adorable smile, and frightened by the storm and stop, I would like to protect you, I'm willing to sacrifice anything to that end. Because my wishes change into real power. Characters The characters in order of appearance: *Saya Otonashi *Hagi *David *Kai Miyagusuku *Riku Miyagusuku *George Miyagusuku Category:Music Category:Ending Themes